


My Bulma

by Lady_Red



Series: Absolute Girlfriend [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Absolute Boyfriend manga, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Vegeta has ordered one of the new, top of the line Girlfriend Companion Robots to end his bachelor days. He created her to his specifications, but once she awakes, she's not what he expected.Inspired by the Absolute Boyfriend Manga by Yuu Watase
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Absolute Girlfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665730
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	My Bulma

Vegeta took a steady breath before he broke the seal of the royal blue box and slowly opened it. He sucked in a startled breath. Inside was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her heart-shaped face had big eyes, a small attractive nose, and full pouty lips. Her hourglass figure, with large breasts that had pink nipples and wide hips, was encased in pale skin. She had an astonishing shade of cerulean blue hair and it matched the patched of down that hid her sex. Vegeta blushed, embarrassed at openingly staring at her naked form, but he reminded himself that it was okay. She was not a real person. She was a special Girlfriend Companion Robot, the latest model from Capsule Corp.

Vegeta hadn’t made this decision easily. He had always wanted to have a… significant other. He tried dating, but nothing clicked and he was tired of meeting women that… didn’t seem to… click with his personality. His gruff nature seemed to scare women off, and frankly… they bored him. So he went online and purchased her, taking care to put what he wanted for her personality. She was supposed to be demure, quiet, a hint shy yet never afraid of him. He hadn’t really cared about her body shape, face or coloring and set it to random; however, he found himself appreciating her lush body, pretty face and even her exotic hair coloring. He liked blue, and it fit her well. Even her eyebrows and lashes were blue.

He saw a card resting on her belly and he reached for it carefully, his fingertips brushing her soft skin that felt like silk. He took the card and, with his other hand, he gently placed his fingers on her belly, enjoying the texture of her skin against his and slowly trailing them down her flat belly. His hand froze when he reached her mound, and he felt the tips of his ears burn. He was curious about what she looked like down… there, and he slowly brought a finger closer to her sex, but when he touched the soft down he stopped. He couldn’t go any farther and ripped his hand away. He cleared his throat and looked at the card to read it:

_ Hi! I am your new girlfriend! My name is Bulma. To wake me up, just give me a kiss! Don’t worry, kissing me afterwards will not reset me, so you can kiss me all you want!  _ 😘 _ I hope to meet you soon, my prince! _

Vegeta blinked at the card. The message was very… peppy. His eyes looked up and zoned in on her perfect red lips. He felt his face heat up, and he slowly sat up on his knees, placing his hands on either side of her head and licked his dry lips as he brought his face closer to hers. He heard his heart beating in his ears as he came closer and closer before he finally placed the softest brush of his lips against hers. He pulled back and waited for a moment. Then suddenly he saw her chest move to mimic the rhythm of breathing and her eyes flutter open. Vegeta froze in awe as he looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen and she seemed to study him for a moment, perhaps putting his face into her memory before smiling.

“Hi boyfriend,” she purred. Her voice was throaty, and sent a shiver down his body.

“Hi… Bulma,” he said carefully and her smile grew wider as she moved to sit up.

He moved out of the way and stood, reaching out a hand to help her out of the box and noticed her shapely legs as she set her delicate feet on the ground, accepting his hand. She stood and he saw that she was his height, but he liked that he could look into her eyes like this; however, he was taken aback when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body into his clothed one.

“What’s your name, boyfriend?” She asked as she looked his face over.

Vegeta felt his cheeks pinken, “V… Vegeta.”

She hummed, “Vegeta. I like that.”

“Th… thank you,” he stammered quietly.

“I’m glad my boyfriend is handsome. I was worried you would be a creepy old man,” she giggled happily.

Vegeta blinked at her words, she was very… opinionated. Did he put that in her programming? “Um… I will get old eventually…” He said to her.

“Yeah, but you’re  _ my _ Vegeta,” she smiled and moved in to kiss his chin, surprising him once more.

“I see…” He managed to say.

She suddenly grinned seductively, “Want to have sex?”

Vegeta thought he would faint at her direct words… “What?!”

“Do you want to have sex? I want to know how your cock will feel in my pussy.” she said huskily.

Vegeta choked at her words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, “Why… are you so… vulgar?”

She tilted her head at him, “You made me this way.”

Did he? He knew he didn’t want her to be afraid of him, but not… lewd. Maybe he clicked the wrong setting, but yet… she was… different. “I guess… maybe I… did.”

She made a happy noise, “So, do you want to fuck your Bulma?”

The blush reached his neck and he stuttered, “I…” There was a knock on his apartment door. Vegeta was relieved for the small interruption, though at the same time a little disappointed. Vegeta gently pulled her arms off her neck, and placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away slightly, “Wait here, let me get that.”

She pouted, “Be quick, because I want to ride your cock. I bet it’s thick.”

“I… you…” The next knock was a little harder. “Just… wait here!”

He practically ran to the door, leaving Bulma in his bedroom, and whipped the door open. Standing there was his neighbor Mai, who brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him sheepishly, “Hi Vegeta.”

“Mai, what can I do for you?” He asked as he turned back to make sure that Bulma was still in the bedroom. 

“Well, I made some cookies and I was wondering if you wanted any?” She asked shyly.

Vegeta returned his attention to her, “I don’t really like sweets, sorry,”

“Oh, I see…” she trailed off. She peeked up at him, “What kind of food do you like?”

“I don’t have a preference,” he stated firmly.

“Oh, well I’m making lasagna tonight. Would you like me to bring some over later?” She looked at him with big eyes.

“Actually, I have… plans,” he said carefully.

“Oh, well I can bring some over tomorrow then, if you…” Her eyes grew large as something behind him caught her eyes, and Vegeta felt arms wrap around his waist and a delicate chin rest on his shoulder. “Uh… who is she?”

Vegeta just knew that Bulma was still naked and he turned his head slightly to confirm his suspicions. His face quickly flamed red as a tomato, “Bulma!”

“Yes, Vegeta?” She asked coyly, taking in Mai’s appearance.

“What are you doing?” He barked.

“I got bored waiting for you,” she glanced at him before she placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Why… why are you naked?” Mai blurted out.

Bulma’s expression seemed to take on a sharp gleam as she stared down the other woman, “Because I’m going to sex with  _ my _ Vegeta.”

“Bulma!” Vegeta hissed, embarrassed. 

“What?” Mai’s face paled.

“I’m Vegeta’s new girlfriend,” Bulma said smugly, lifting her head up with pride. 

Vegeta turned to Mai, “I’m sorry Mai, for her… behavior. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Uh… yeah…” Mai trailed off, while Vegeta gently shut the door. 

Vegeta waited a few minutes until he heard her footsteps move away from the door and then whirled on Bulma, “You!”

She tilted her head at him, “What’s the matter, Vegeta?”

“What the fuck was that?!” He snarled.

She blinked, “I was sending her a message. You’re  _ my  _ boyfriend.”

“Why are you behaving this way?” He asked in disbelief.

“Because you made me this way. You wanted one of my personality traits to have a hint of jealousy and to be possessive,” she explained as though describing the weather. 

Vegeta grinded his teeth together as he fumed, “Do not ever do that again!”

“And why not?” She said as she crossed her arms under her bare breasts.

“Because you’re not really my girlfriend! You’re walking, talking fleshlight! A piece of hardware just like a fucking toaster!” He yelled angrily.

His head suddenly whipped to the side. The sound and slight pain on his cheek from her slap registered, and his eyes grew wide with disbelief. He turned back to her to see her fuming.

“Listen asshole. I’m the best thing that will ever happen to you, so you better start treating me better! If you’re so desperate for attention, then why don’t you fuck your toaster!” She shouted.

Vegeta felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as he stared at her, “Are you… are you arguing with me?”

“What? Did you think I was going to stand here and let you talk to me that way?” She huffed in annoyance.

Vegeta took a step toward her. Something snapped within him when he witnessed her fiery personality and, before he knew it, he took hold of her blue locks at the base of her neck and gripped her body hard against his, his hand groping her perfectly rounded bottom. “Woman, you’re going to pay for speaking to me that way,” he whispered harshly.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do,  _ bad man _ ?” She asked with fire in her eyes.

“This…” Vegeta smashed his lips against hers and she gasped, opening her mouth wide, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned as they tongues twisted together and he was surprised that she had a flavor. She tasted sweet, but it wasn’t overwhelming, it was just right. He grunted in surprise when she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was much lighter than he expected and he held her firmly as he walked toward the bedroom.

He tripped over the edge of the bed and they fell on to it; however, they didn’t break their heated kiss and his hands began to roam her body that he had been too shy to explore earlier. She was so soft and fit into his hands perfectly as though she was made just for him. She moaned when his hands found her breasts, and he was glad that she was programmed to react to his touch, enjoying the sounds she made. He broke their kiss and looked down at her. Her eyes were hooded and her lips were swollen, an extra detail that had been put in with these new models. It was like she was real. She could be real…to him, if he wanted. 

“Vegeta, are you going to fuck me?” She asked curiously.

He chuckled at her words. Yeah. He somehow knew that she was meant to be his. “Yeah, I’m going to fuck you.”

She hummed happily, “Then what are you waiting for?” He smirked, giving her a kiss before standing to pull his shirt over his head and he saw her eyes roam over his sculpted form appreciatively. She licked her lips, “Oh, you’re going to pound my pussy good.”

Vegeta cheeks tinted pink, “So vulgar.”

“But you like it don’t you?” She grinned wickedly. She moved her legs up to bend at the knees and spread them wide, exposing her sex to him without shame, “How’s this for vulgar?”

Vegeta's eyes went wide when he looked at her puffy lips that were slick with her own lubrication, another detail that was added to make these companion models more realistic, and he appreciated the sight. Even there she was pretty. Vegeta quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them off his body with his boxers. His hardened cock smacked his belly when it popped out. Bulma purred, “Vegeta, please put it in my pussy.”

“Oh, I will,” he growled as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He hooked his arms under her knees to keep her spread wide and took hold of his cock to line the tip with her tight entrance. 

Her back arched and she moaned appreciatively, “Vegeta… please…”

Vegeta took hold of her hips and slammed his cock inside her, “Fuck!” He had never felt anything so good as he felt her warm muscles clamp around him and he heard her cry out. He liked what he saw, her swollen lips were wrapped around his cock snuggly, and he needed more of her, pulling back to thrust into her harder.

“Yes! Vegeta! Fuck your Bulma,” She threw her head back.

Her words made him even harder and encouraged him to set a furious pace, plunging into her sweet sex unihibitedly. He saw her swollen bud in front of him, and he reached down with his thumb to manipulate it. He immediately felt her walls tighten on him further and she cried out, he looked up to see her clutching the sheets and her heavy breasts bouncing with each blow from his cock. They made eye contact, he wanted to see her come apart, and rubbed her clit faster and harder. She suddenly screamed, her body coming off the bed and Vegeta felt her vaginal walls grab him like a vice, the pressure was almost too much and his balls tightened before he felt his semen shoot out hard into her waiting depths. 

Vegeta panted as he released her legs to collapse on top of her, resting his face between her breast and breathed in her scent of strawberries. He felt her hands on his back and his nape, her fingers tangling into his hair, while her legs wrapped around his waist. “Vegeta, do you want to fuck again? I really like your cock.”

Vegeta chuckled against her skin, “Maybe later Woman, give me some time to recover.”

“I like holding you like this,” she said softly as her hands massaged his scalp.

Vegeta signed contently, “Me too.” There was a loud pounding on the door and Vegeta groaned, “Fuck.”

He reluctantly removed himself from Bulma’s sweet embrace, his now softened cock slipped out of her with a wet noise and he appreciated the sight of her sex now drenched with her own moisture and his semen seeping out of her opening. He glanced up at her to see her smiling happily, “Wait here.” Vegeta grabbed his jeans and quickly slipped them on, hearing the door knock again. “Shit,” he cursed as he grabbed his shirt to pull on and ran out of the bedroom.

“What?!” Vegeta snarled as he quickly opened the door and saw two Capsule Corp. employees dressed in blue jackets and caps that had dropped off Bulma on the other side. He frowned, “Is something wrong?”

The man laughed uncomfortably, “Um, sir, I’m afraid we made a mistake.”

Vegeta blinked, “A mistake?”

“Yes, you see, we… gave you the wrong… girlfriend,” the other employee said sheepishly.

Vegeta’s hand on the door knob tightened, “You gave me the wrong robot?”

“Yeah… the model you have was meant for someone else, and we brought you the right one. We’re sorry for the inconvenience,” she said apologetically.

Vegeta paled. That explained her personality, and while at first he was taken aback… he liked it. “Vegeta?” He heard Bulma call out and he turned to see her walk toward them, wearing one of his button down shirts, the only pink one he owned over her form.

“Bulma, I told you to wait,” Vegeta glowered at her.

She huffed, “You were taking too long.”

“Um… did you guys have… intercourse yet?” One of the employees asked.

Vegeta turned to glare at them, “That’s none of your business.”

“Well…”

“Of course he fucked me,” Bulma stated and wrapped her arms around one of his.

The employees looked at each other and looked panicked. Vegeta grew annoyed, “What?!”

The male employee rubbed his neck, “Well, when you have sex with your companion for the first time, their… sexual organ molds to their companion’s… and it’s permanent….”

Vegeta’s lips pulled down further, “What does that mean?”

“Well, we will have to take her apart for her new companion to fix the problem or we may have to… trash her.”

Vegeta felt his heart stop. “You’re not touching her,” he growled menacingly.

The employee looked alarmed, “But sir…”

“She’s mine!” Vegeta snarled.

The employees gulped in unison, “Okay… well, we can… make arrangements… the customer comes first.”

“Good, now get out,” Vegeta barked.

“Yep!” The said in unison and scrambled away as Vegeta slammed the door shut.

He turned back to Bulma, and his eyes grew wide when suddenly her lips were on his with her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled back, “My prince!”

“What are you talking about?” He asked as he put his arms around her.

“I heard everything! I’m glad you want to keep me,” she smiled happily.

“Hn, it’d be a waste of parts if they took you back,” he glanced away with a blush.

She hummed amusedly, “Want to fuck me again?”

“Woman!” Vegeta scolded lightly.

She pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt she wore, letting it fall to the ground to bare herself to him. “Don’t you want your Bulma?”

“Tch!” Vegeta cursed before sweeping her up into her arms. “Don’t you come with an off switch?”

“No. The device powering me has been created to last a human lifetime,” she grinned, putting her arms around his neck.

“Great,” he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

She smacked his shoulder and pouted, “Asshole.”

He smirked when he reached the bedroom and tossed her on the bed, “Shut it and get on your knees.”

She smiled at him wickedly, “So bossy.”

“Do you want to fuck or not?” 

She giggled as she got on all fours and pushed out her rounded bottom to him to show off her sex, “Come fuck your Bulma, Vegeta.”

He grinned evilly as he tore off his clothes before getting onto the bed behind her and gripped her hips, “That’s right, you’re  _ my _ Bulma.” He pushed his cock against her entrance and slammed home, groaning at how she fitted around him. He started hammering into her, and she moaned with each thrust. Vegeta picked up the pace, “You’re  _ my _ Bulma! No one can have you!”

“Vegeta!” Vegeta grinned at her cries.

“Vegeta.”

“Vegetaaaa, wake uuup….”

Vegeta grunted awake and opened up his eyes to look into Bulma’s amused eyes. “Hey, Bad Man, what are you dreaming about?”

He frowned, “Nothing.”

“Oh? Then why were you smiling and talking in your sleep?” She asked as she traced patterns on his naked chest.

“Woman, I don’t talk in my sleep,” he grumbled.

“Really? Then why were you mumbling, ‘you’re my Bulma’?” She smiled knowingly.

Vegeta blushed and quickly whipped the blankets off him, “I’m going to train.”

Bulma’s eyes looked down at his stiffened cock and hummed, “But don’t you want to fuck  _ your _ Bulma?”

Vegeta turned to look at his wife with lust in his eyes, “You’re going to regret teasing me.”

She smiled as she lied on her back and spread her legs open to him with no hint of shame, “Do your worse, Vegeta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Absolute Boyfriend was one of my favorite manga ever! Thank you rogue_1102 for the beta'ing! 😍 And everyone, please leave a comment! 😘


End file.
